I’ll Let It Be For Now
by TheTeenWonder
Summary: Robin, Ravager and Jericho enjoy some hot chocolate as Slade discovers that his heart isn’t completely frozen. It’s supposed to be fluffy but idk


**Hi! I know I should be updating Two Sides of the Same Coin but aghhh I just had this idea and it wouldn't let me go until I wrote it down... As for TSC I'll probably update it tomorrow. It's 2 AM and im tired... Well, I hope this isn't _too_ terrible... **

**The characters do not belong to me. They belong to DC and Warner Bros. On with the story!**

It was a nice and sunny day in Jump City. Not that Slade would know. Well, he would, but only through his cameras set up all over the city. Right now, though, the city was the least of his concerns.

This week the Titans were letting some of the "Honorary Titans" stay at the tower, but most of them had left by now. Well, except Joey and Ros-...Except Jericho and Ravager. A year ago, he would be mad. He would have tore down that tower and the Titans for ever coming in contact with his children. But now, as much as he couldn't believe it... He was okay with this.

He was still angry that Robin was able to turn his children over to the side of "justice", but he was more... _Impressed_ , than anything else. Robin always seemed full of surprises, and even that was starting to feel strangely routine. _Welcome_ , even. He sighed as he put a hand over his face. How was one teenager able to change so much in him?

A particular camera feed caught his attention as he looked at the monitor again. Robin and Joey were sitting on the carpet, sipping from cups that were either filled with hot chocolate or herbal tea. He opened the sound. A soft melody was playing from a portable speaker on the table. He checked the camera's number. They were sitting in... Robin's room? He was a little surprised that Robin trusted Joey this much already. He then remembered that Joey had a panic attack a few days ago **(1)**. He hadn't caught much of it, but he remembered Robin was the one that calmed Joey down and prevented another full-blown panic attack. That must be why.

His steely eye softened just a little as he tried to press down the thought that Joey was in safe hands. Just then, the door to Robin's room opened.

He watched as Rose entered with her own cup, smiling.

 **In le Tower**

"Hey you two, how's it going?" Rose said with a content smile.

"Fine, you can sit with us if you'd like". Robin answered her knowingly, he knew she was still a little weary and afraid that they'd kick her off the team because of who her father was, but he would make sure that never happened. Rose had good in her, and he wasn't going to let an innocent get shunned because of things she couldn't control. Even after Terra, he'd rather get stabbed in the back than to push away family.

 _"Fine._ _You?"_ Joey signed as she moved to sit mext to them.

"I'm fine too. So, like... err..." she trailed off nervously. "If the Teen Titans is a family... Does that make all of us... like, siblings?"she shot an unreadable look at Jericho who returned it, but Robin didn't question it.

"Well, that's one way to look at it. But yeah, pretty much. It doesn't matter where you're from, Rose. You're part of our family no matter what." Robin gave her an assuring smile.

"I'm a little new to this family thing, so can I call you bro?" Robin beamed at her.

"Well, I think you already know the answer, sis." Rose beamed back.

 _"This is nice."_ Jericho signed shyly.

Robin and Rose shared a look as they set their mugs down to hug **(2)** Jericho.

"'Course it's nice" said Rose.

"Mhm."

"... I could get used to this." said Rose as she and Robin took their mugs back into their hands.

For the first time with many more to come, they let go of everything and just sipped their hot chocolates to the soft melody, enjoying eachothers' company.

 **Back in Slade's Lair**

Slade was grateful that his mask was able to hide his smile. He hadn't felt this...warm in a long time. In fact, he thought that he'd lost that ability a long time ago.

His children were "heroes" now, but... They were safe. They were happy and as much as he hated to admit it, protected. He knew Robin would die five times over before he let anyone harm those he loved, and he already seemed to see Rose and Joey as family.

He would let it be for now.

Somewhere, a teardrop fell on to a comic page.

"Such emotion!" Larry wiped his eyes with his cape.

"I"m totally saving this issue!"

 **Whew. I'm so glad I got this off my chest. How is it? Bad? Good? Ok? I think Slade, Larry and Robin were a little OOC, but I don't know... I think I got Rose right according to the "Teen Titans Go!" comic though.**

 **(1) Refrence to "In the Silence" by DuskMoon15. Please check it out, it's simply amazing 0w0**

 **(2)As in, arm-around-shoulder half hug kind of hug.**

 **Well, please review!**


End file.
